1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner, and more particularly to an air conditioner adapted to improve a coupling status of an electric dust collector disposed at a lower suction inlet to thereby make it easy to attach and detach the dust collector to and from the air conditioner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional air conditioner is disposed, as illustrated in FIGS. 1, 2 and 3, with a suction grille member 20 having a plurality of suction holes 21, a discharge outlet 30, and a plurality of vertical blades 40 and horizontal blades 50. The air conditioner is also provided with a body 10 for forming an external appearance, which is further arranged with a manipulating unit 60, blowing means 70 and a plurality of heavy and bulky electric dust collectors 80 releasably mounted to the body 10.
At this time, the blowing means 70 includes a motor 71, a blower fan 73, and a duct 74. Each electric dust collector 80 (hereinafter to be referred to as duster) is made of wide-bodied plate type by which the duster is installed on an upper surface of a fixed rail 11 fixed crosswise on an inner wall of the body 10.
However, there is a problem in the conventional air conditioner thus constructed in that the plurality of dusters 80 disposed on a plurality of fixed rails 11 are horizontally drawn out from the body 10 for cleaning (as illustrated in FIG. 3) or inserted thereinto for assembly (as illustrated in FIG. 2), thereby incurring an inconvenience to a user in handling the heavy and bulky dusters. There is another problem in that the dusters are not easily detached from and attached onto the rails 11.